Infidelity
by JadieRose
Summary: Ginny cheats on Harry with Draco...will he take her back?PSThanks to everyone who reviewed. I agree with most of your comments especially about the room...maybe I'll try to sluff it off with comments like but the room will open up if you're really in need


**DISCLAIMER: As everyone in the entire world ought to know, all of these characters belong to the lovely JK. And I know that if I attempt to credit them as my own, thousands of people with sharp sticks will be after me. I would also like to add that this story does not make me a Ginny/Draco shipper. I will forever be a Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Himself shipper. But I do enjoy writing about odd combinations.**

_She looked into his eyes. Those cold, green eyes which used to melt with pleasure at the sight of her, but now just looked distant and disappointed._

_"How?" he said, unable to say much more._

_"I just…I don't know…" she left it hanging. _

_"Start from the beginning. I need everything .But I hope you know it's over."_

_She squeezed her wet eyes closed and tried to remember when it had begun..._

She was walking, just walking along the corridor, unusually alone. Then she saw him. He'd changed over the summer; he was slightly tanned and not so cold looking. He seemed strangely normal with his hair free and flowing instead of slicked back He looked just like any other wizard and certainly not a follower of The Dark Lord. She was even able to give him a quick smile without cringing or feeling like she was defying Harry. She brushed back her long red hair and hurried along to potions.

This had continued for a couple days after their initial introduction, this smiling and waving and acting as if they _didn't_ hate each other. Ginny found it rather refreshing, although she refrained from telling Harry about it. She was his girlfriend, and she didn't think he'd find it nearly as amusing as her.

Finally one day it happened. She was late for class and was hurrying along the hall when something stopped her and slammed her against the wall. She looked up, surprised, and met the ice blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"I don't know what you're playing at, Weasley, but it seems to be working." And that's all he said before pinning her against the wall and kissing her passionately. She'd never felt anything like this before, even with Harry it wasn't so pleasurable. She was filled with a longing all over, she needed his touch and she wouldn't be satisfied until Draco had caressed every part of her body. But suddenly she thought of Harry, and how faithful he was even when he could have any girl at Hogwarts. She pushed Draco away.

"Fuck off, Malfoy." She turned and ran to class. All through charms she was unable to concentrate on Professor Flitwick's usual antics and was instead remembering Draco's harsh caress and passion.

Memories of this event plagued her throughout the week and she became short and cranky with everyone- especially Harry. Whenever he tried to get intimate, whenever he so much as looked at her, she flew off the rope.

"Harry! We can't just _do it_ every moment of the day!" She wailed at him after he'd made a move on her in the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm sorry! What is _up_ with you? Lately you've been so…distant and bitchy!" Harry spat back.

"Why do you have to be on my back every moment of the day? Why can't I be just a little grumpy without half a dozen people asking me if I'm okay? I'm just having a bad week. Now, _leave me alone_." And with that she ran up the stairs to her bed and drew the drapes shut around her.

The next day she was still upset with Harry and was refusing to as much as look at him. With her foul temper of late, all of her friends had seemingly abandoned her and she found herself alone in the school hallways more and more often.

Draco knew something was awry in Harry and Ginny's relationship. They hadn't been giving each other the same tender and sickeningly loving looks. Instead there had been cold glares and hot anger. He knew it was the perfect time to strike. He just had to find the right moment.

It came to him one night while he was wandering back to the common room after supper. She was sitting there in the corridor, just staring into the distance. She looked vexed and he couldn't help but think that she also looked rather vulnerable. He sat down next to her.

"Harry problems?" he asked simply. She nodded but said nothing. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Another nod, no this time. "Well, what do you want to do then?" he asked, the innuendo in his voice smoldering.

She looked up at him, eyes hungry and said, "I think I'll leave it up to you."

With that he swept her away to the Slytherin's common room and up the stairs to what she could only assume was his bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and began covering her with lustful kisses as he undressed her. She felt his touch on her naked body and nearly died with longing. She pulled him closer by his tie and began to dismantle him. After what was really only a few seconds but seemed like hours they were rolling around ardently in the bed, kissing each other in erotic and unspeakable places. Suddenly, they heard a commotion on the stairs.

"Quick! Under the bed!" Draco shoved her under and kicked her clothes under as well.

She struggled to pull on the clothes in the darkness under the bed, but finally succeeded. It was only Crabbe and Goyle who'd come upstairs, and Malfoy would have no trouble luring them away to give her a chance to sneak out.

"What's wrong, Gin?" It was ever-prying Hermione this time. _Can't she just keep to herself for once? Must she know what's happening in everyone else's life?_

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you, not for a second. You and Harry are hardly talking and you look as pale as Hedwig. Come on, you can tell me anything Ginny. What's going on?"

"I said nothing. Harry and I are just having a….spat. Why don't you go screw my brother now?" Ginny knew it was unfair, she knew that Hermione had been worried about her not liking the idea of her and Ron going out. Hermione just gave Ginny a hurt and worried look and walked away.

Draco was addicted. This little red haired girl was ever looking timid, but once you got to know her…she was a vixen. And to think she was dating Potter! He'd change that, oh yes. Once she'd fully experienced Malfoy, she would never be able to go back to the Potter boy. Just then he spotted the flowing red hair of the girl he was infatuated with out of the corner of his eye. He was over come with a deep craving for her. He felt _himself_ move and knew _he_ wouldn't be able to relax until _he_ had finally had a true taste of her.

"Ginny."

She whipped her head around, "What, Draco?"

"Why don't you come with me? We never really finished last time. Please."

Ginny had every intent to say no this time, but the please caught her. She looked at his crystalic eyes and saw they were full of pleading and hunger and before she could truly evaluate the situation she was clasping his hand and they were running.

"But where shall we go, Draco? Last time we nearly got caught."

He said nothing but kept running and then she saw the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and knew- the Room of Requirement. She gasped with delight as Malfoy opened the door to reveal a seductive and dimly lit room. There was a gigantic bed in the centre, downy soft covered in deep burgundy blankets and plump purple pillows. There was a dark lavander cloth draped across the posters of the bed and petals of roses scouring the plush carpet. Ginny couldn't imagine a more romantic place, but she couldn't help but think that it was wrong and that she'd rather be cuddling with Harry in the warm Gryffindor common room.

Draco took her hand and led her to the bed. It was heavenly soft and smelled of something she couldn't quite place, but a delicious scent all the same. Malfoy began undressing her. Once they were both naked and defenseless the fun began.

He started off slowly. He traced his smooth fingers around her breast until she had hardened and he knew she was as turned on as he was. Then he began caressing her elsewhere until he could see in her eyes she was ready to cry with the wanting. He gave her a sly smile, and began kissing her passionately. They began rolling around the way they had before, but this time there would be no interruptions. She straddled him and kissed him, and slid down until she was level with _him._ She put her mouth around _him _and began. He moaned with pleasure and arousal. Finally he fought until he was on top.

"Draco…" she moaned. She meant to tell him to stop, that it wasn't right, but he kept going.

"You've got me so hot right now." He smiled softly at her and then with great force and pleasure_ he_ entered. She opened her mouth and let out a silent scream of delight as _he_ went in and out, gently at first and then quickening until they were making love in the heat of furious anger and finally _he_ hit the spot…and she screamed.

8

Unfortunatley or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, Hermione and Ron were just passing the Room of Requirement when Ginny let out her wail of pleasure.

"Ron! Did you hear that? Someone's in the Room of Requirement and they sound like their in trouble!" Hermione was always on a mission to save everyone, it seemed.

She and Ron simultaneously rushed to the door and turned the handle only to find Ginny and Draco amidst their sexual felicity.

_"So you did it all willingly?" he asked timidly. _

_"I'd like to be able to say no but…"_

_"So you don't…you don't love me anymore?"_

_"But that's just it, Harry. That's the one thing I've realized out of this all. I do love you. Draco never once said 'I love you, Ginny'. All we had was sex. When I'm with you, I feel loved. When I'm with you, I'm secure. I love you, Harry, so much. I know now that I could never be happy with anyone else. But I understand. Now this relationship is lacking its foundation- trust. I'm sorry. I know its over, and I know it's my fault. I should have to live with the pain." And she got up and began to walk away._

_Harry sat in stunned silence at the magnitude of her story. Then he called to her, "Gin, this is true love. It was meant to be, and we can't stop it- it has a mind of its own." And he smiled and pulled her in for a loving embrace._


End file.
